Parasitic capacitances of an output stage may result in undesirable distortion (i.e., nonlinearity) of the output stage. This is undesirable where the output stage is part of, e.g., an amplifier. Where the output stage is a MOS type output stage, the primary contributor to such parasitic capacitances is the gate-source capacitance of MOS transistor(s). Where the output stage is a BJT type output stage, the primary contributor to such parasitic capacitance is the base-emitter capacitance of BJT transistor(s). There is desire and need to reduce and preferably eliminate, or at least minimize, such distortion to improve the linearity of output stages.